Elizabeth Mitchell
'Elizabeth Mitchell '''is an American actress best known for her roles in Lost and Once Upon a Time. Early Life Elizabeth Mitchell was born in Los Angeles California to Josephine Marian Mitchell and Joseph Day Mitchell. She is the oldest of 3 sisters. Mitchell graduated from Booker T. Washington High School and attended Stephens College. Career Mitchell worked for six years in Dallas Theater Center and a year at Encore Theater. Mitchell had a recurring role as psychiatrist Dr. Kim Legaspi, the first lesbian lover of Dr. Kerry Weaver (Laura Innes) during the 2000–01 season of TV series ''ER. She played in the 2000 movie Frequency alongside Dennis Quaid and Jim Caviezel. She also played Angelina Jolie's hairdresser/lover in the movie Gia and had a one-episode role in House M.D. as a patient. In March 2009, Mitchell was cast in the ABC series V'', a remake of the science-fiction television miniseries. Although ABC and Warner Bros.officials told the magazine she was only cast as a guest star, the announcement led to speculation and concern that Mitchell's character would be killed off at the end of ''Lost's fifth season, which ended on a cliffhanger that left the fate of her character unknown. Mitchell was later named the lead actress on V''.Mitchell's character was killed off in the premiere of the sixth (and final) season of ''Lost, but returned for the two-part series finale. V'' lasted for one more season, which premiered on January 4, 2011. Mitchell had a guest-starring role on ''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit in 2011 wherein she played June Frye. Mitchell starred in the film, Answers to Nothing in 2011 as Kate. In 2012, she joined the cast of the series Revolution as Rachel Matheson, replacing actress Andrea Roth, with whom Mitchell had worked for one episode on Lost. The series premiered on September 17, 2012, and ended in May 2014. She then recurred as the Snow Queen on the TV fantasy series Once Upon a Time in late 2014. Mitchell in Seattle 2008 supporting the Boston Red Sox In 2016, Mitchell starred as Senator Charlene 'Charlie' Roan in the science-fiction horror film The Purge: Election Year. Also that year, it was announced Mitchell would join the main cast of the Freeform supernatural horror series Dead of Summer. She portrayed the character of Deb Carpenter. The series ended after one season. Personal Life Between 1994 and 1999, Mitchell dated actor David Lee Smith and the two lived together in New York City. Whilst filming The Linda McCartney Story in 2000, Mitchell and co-star Gary Bakewell began dating and later became engaged, but the relationship ended in 2002. Mitchell married improvisation actor Chris Soldevilla in 2004 and the two lived together in Bainbridge Island, Washington, with their son Christopher Joseph (CJ) Soldevilla, who was born in 2005. In 2013, Mitchell and Soldevilla divorced due to irreconcilable differences. In 2014, Mitchell purchased a ranch in Bainbridge Island, Washington. She shares the same name as actress Elizabeth Banks' birth name, who changed her name to join the Screen Actors Guild because the name Elizabeth Mitchell was already taken. Category:Recurring Cast